Redemption
by Kei Jones
Summary: Jacob makes a horrible mistake that could cost him everything in his life that he holds deal.  Will he be able to redeem himself in Leah's eyes?  Or is it really all over?
1. Mistake and Regrets

Mistake and Regrets

****

********

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters although I met another person who totally agrees with me that Bella is a _horrible_ role model and a weak heroine - which is using the term loosely. HA!**

* * *

He moves inside of her, sliding in and out of her as his eyes focus on the headboard. Her moans echo throughout the room, telling the tales of their actions and the aroma of their combined scent proves that this hasn't been just a one –time thing. Her scent is a sickly, sweet aroma that burns his sensitive nose. Her body is much too small for his large frame to do everything that he would want to do while caught up in the throes of passion. Her skin is much too pale and her bronze colored hair only reminds him of her father. Jacob's body convulses at the thought of what he's doing; what he's

_been_ doing for the last two-days. His partner moans even louder, obviously, enjoying the new and sudden action believing that he's finally getting into it. The convulsion has seemed to awaken whatever part of him has been either silently going along with this loveless fucking or awaken the part of him that remembers how to fight the pull.

"_If you ever go back to her, you know I'll not be here when you come back, right?"_ Leah's voice rings in Jacob's head. It's a memory from years ago after Renesmee left claiming not to want Jacob as anything other than a friend or brother. At the time he only laughed at her agreeing to her statement never once believing that the threat would become reality. Jacob's jaw clenches as he's suddenly hit with a bout of nausea and he jumps off of Renesmee, his chest heaving, his brow covered in sweat that isn't from their fucking.

"Jacob?" Renesmee coos confused as she sits up looking at him. Jacob's never been one for over-reacting, not since gaining control of the wolf inside of him, but he finds himself having a panic attack. As he looks at the small woman before him as he suddenly feels the reality of his situation hitting him full force. He's never wanted her or even her mother; the truth is he's always wanted Leah. Leah was everything this half-_leech_ could never be and that was strong, not just physically but also emotionally. Renesmee could never support him in his decisions with the pack because she would always make a stand _for_ the ones he was seeking to destroy. In this moment Jacob reaffirms something that he's always known, Renesmee wasn't his soul mate and that imprinting on her was some strange, fucked up fluke of nature. He had his Alpha Female back at…home? "My Jacob." Renesmee coos again using that sweet voice that, once upon a time, he would've done anything for. Now all it is to him is something that not only sickens but also disgusts and annoys him – same as her leech family.

"I, I shouldn't be here." Jacob says frowning at her and looking down at his naked state. Walking across the room he quickly grabs his clothes and rushes to put them on. He _has_ to get home; _Leah_ has to be there.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" Renesmee asks sounding highly confused. He only growls at her 'supposed' confusion and bewildered look as he searches around for his car keys. "Jacob, _we_ belong together." Renesmee states angrily as her eyes narrow and a hint of a growl escapes her thin, blood red lips.

"No, we don't. You _chose_ years ago and freed me, giving me the right to choose for myself. I _found_ love and…and I can't believe I've," Jacob can't even finish the sentence afraid that speaking his fears will make them come true. "I'm out of here." Jacob grunts grabbing his car keys and opening the door. The rush of air coming into the small room would, normally, be welcomed; however it carries the scent of _her_ parents. Jacob storms down the hallway ignoring Renesmee's cries for him to come back. Edward only stands aside with an apologetic look upon his face that Jacob doesn't have time to even comment on. As he moves down the stairs, he hears Bella call his name and the only thing that stops him is the saddened memory that once upon a time he loved her and she was his best friend.

"Where are you going, Jacob?" Bella asks and he can hear the hurt, confusion and worry in her voice.

"I'm going back home to _my_ family and loved ones." Jacob states never bothering to turn around and face her. He knows that _if_ he looks at her, he won't be able to resist the urge to tear her limb-from-limb. In the end, _this_ is all of Bella's doings. She always wanted to keep him in her life and after so many years she must've figured the only way to do that was to have him as her son-in-law. Her complete disregard and total lack of respect for his family and the life that he has built with the _real_ love of his life sickens him.

"But…Jake," Bella starts but is cut off.

"Don't you fucking '_but_ Jake' me." Jacob growls out as his fists clench tightly. "_You_ pulled this shit on purpose. Leah was right about you always fucking with me and for _years_ I defended you." Jacob states as he hears Renesmee and Edward move to stand next to her. "I am saying this one time and _one_ time only. I want you _out_ of here immediately." Jacob snarls viciously turning around to face the small family. He wants them to know that he's not playing Mr. Nice-wolf with them anymore. "If you are not gone when I get back I swear to _God_ I will fucking rip you all apart and _piss_ on your ashes. Beating heart or not." Jacob finishes as he turns and walks out to his car – correction, _Leah's_ car. Jacob feels his heart beating as he climbs into the black Chevrolet Camaro, a gift to Leah for her birthday. He had only driven it because she said something was up with the stick shift and since Bella had called wanting a visit he thought nothing of testing it out then.

Starting up the car he tears away from the Cullen home leaving a crying Renesmee, a surprised Bella and worried Edward Cullen behind. Jacob knows that Edward should consider his family lucky that he hadn't phased the moment he came out of his imprint stupor otherwise Renesmee would be dead or dying. Turning back onto the main road Jacob presses his foot on the pedal desperately needing to get home; back to his family. He could run home in his wolf-form which would be quicker but the fear that he might not have a home when he gets there is something he's not willing to even toy with just yet.

A mile from the Cullen-La Push border he suddenly breaks as a sandy colored wolf stands in the middle of the road blocking his path. An angry snarl erupts from Jacob's throat as he swings the door open and steps out his body trembling. "GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY, SETH!" Jacob warns stopping a few feet short of his brother-in-law. Jacob is well aware that Seth knows that he went to the Cullens two days ago and is just now returning. He'll deal with Seth's chewing out _after_ Leah chews him out.

Seth stands his ground, his eyes glaring darkly at his Alpha, friend and relative. Hearing several more deep and angry growls, Jacob looks up to see the rest of his pack stepping out the woods, slowly circling him. If Jacob wasn't an Alpha the realization of a pack of angry wolves circling, would frighten him and make him turn tail and run.

"I haven't got time for this shit. MOVE. NOW!" Jacob yells using his Alpha tone, turning and heading back to the car.

Against his will, Seth slowly stalks off the road, only sparing a glance back as he hears Jacob speeds off towards home. Looking at the black wolf before him, his lips curl up revealing huge canines; it's a sinister look and is indecipherable as either a smile or a snarl. Jacob's grip on the steering wheel tightens as he turns down the long driveway leading to his and Leah's house. His heart is pounding deep within his chest, threatening to bust out and show the whole world his pain. Breathing becomes a struggle and his vision blurry as Jacob sees _their_ home before him. Bringing the car to a screeching halt right at the front door Jacob jumps out and bursts through the door.

"LEAH!" Jacob calls out, his voice reaches an unusual crescendo as he's greeted with – silence. Shaking his head and muttering 'no' over and over again as his eyes scan the immediate rooms before him. There's nothing but silence throughout the house, the only sound is Jacob's own heavy breathing.

_In the kitchen, she's in the kitchen_.

Jacob reasons as he heads towards the back of the house, hoping and praying that Leah is there making sandwiches. "Lee!" Jacob calls as he walks into the quiet kitchen.

_No, she – she couldn't be gone_.

Looking up at the clock on the microwave, Jacob feels a bit of his hope drop to the floor and sees the time. "HARRY! SARAH! JACK! TAYLOR!" Jacob screams turning around out the kitchen and bolts up the stairs. He had hoped that Leah had gone to go pick up the kids from school, but she should've been back long ago – _they_ should've all been at home. Sarah should've been sitting out on the front porch waiting for her Daddy's return just like she always does. As soon as he hits the top step, he swings the first door open and feels his heart break finding his sons' room empty. Their beds freshly made, no toys lying around on the floor and the lights off.

"OH, God no." Jacob mumbles as he heads to Sarah's room. Here again, nothing. Her bed made perfectly and untouched. "No, please no." Jacob prays as he looks in the bathroom and the tub. This was all just some horrible joke. Reaching the final room down the long hallway, Jacob rests his head against the door that is closed, that leads to his and Leah's room, _their_ room. Jacob chokes back a sob, praying to God that Leah and his kids are all behind this door, laying in bed and that Leah told them to be quiet and hide from their Daddy.

Deep down inside, Jacob already knows what he will be greeted with as his eyes follow the huge hand that grips the doorknob. He wants to just turn away from the whole scene before him that, now, feels like an out-of-body experience and the doorknob turns. Jacob's ear twitch hearing the slight clicks of the doorknob turning and the slow creek of the –

In a last ditch effort to calm down, Jacob shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath in and walks inside. In his mind's eye, he can picture Leah laying in bed, reading a book with their four children all spread out watching a show on either Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network. She'd give him a cold, hard glare fixing him to the spot as he silently looks at her with pleading eyes; begging for her forgiveness, promising to never leave again, showing that he loves her and only her. The 'cubs' would jump out of bed yelling, 'Daddy! Daddy!' excitedly as they'd try, as always, to topple him to the floor. Four pairs of eyes shining brightly up at their father reflecting a bit of both their parents within the depths. He promises to hug each and every one of them and will promise to never leave them – only death will separate him from them now.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jacob finds nothing but a dark, cold and empty bedroom. His last shreds of hope shatter at the realization that despite his common sense and knowledge about Leah, his wife, his love, his Alpha female and best friend; she carried through on her promise. His family was gone. She had taken his family away from him.

Looking around the room, Jacob notices the half-emptied closet, the hastily pulled out drawers and scattered articles on their dresser. Noticing the disarray in his own room forces his mind to recall the same look of a hasty escape in the children's rooms as well. Taking another quick glance around, hoping to find some kind of note or letter, at least telling him where his family is, he happens upon a stuffed animal. Jacob's eyes well up with unshed tears as he slowly drags his feet towards the foot of his bed and picks up the small, red wolf; it's Sarah's, her favorite stuffed animal. Each of the kids had received a small stuffed wolf as a Christmas present from their Grandma Sue but it was the red one that Sarah immediately fell in love with. There weren't too many places that Sarah would go, that 'Wolfie' wouldn't follow. Picking up the stuffed animal, Jacob looks at it longingly as a single tear drops and lands on Wolfie's nose. Hugging the tiny wolf to his chest, Jacob breaks down into tears, crying over everything that he's lost.

_They're gone._

Wolfie was loved by all his children and Sarah was known for sharing him with her brothers whenever one of them was upset or sad. She'd kindly hand him over, smiling sweetly, watching as Wolfie was held on tightly and she'd give them a hug to help calm them. Jacob wishes his 'Little Princess', his 'Sweetness' was here to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Collapsing on the bed, he cries harder because he is unsure of whether Wolfie was left behind by his Sweetness as a comfort or reminder of them _or_ if Leah left the wolf behind as a harsh, bitter and angry reminder that _she_ didn't need him anymore. A part of him wants to be angry at the Leah, if the latter thought is true, but he can't find it in his heart to be angry with her; not after the hurt and pain he's certain his absence has caused her.

And so Jacob Black lies in his bed, alone, crying out for everything that he's lost and may never get back again.

Jacob's not sure how long he's been in bed, doing nothing but crying and sleeping. His sleep has been restless, full of dreams that have been both a blessing and a curse. He's dreamed of waking up to find Leah laying in bed beside him. Her beautiful face smiling down at him, her scent fresh and intoxicating as she suddenly laughs; possibly at the surprised look on his face. After calming down from her laughter, she'll smile at him, in that coy manner meaning that she wants _him_, all of him. As he moves quickly to answer her call, he watches in confusion as her once soft features harden and is replaced with a deep scowl. Leah's eyes darkening and narrowing as her attention shifts elsewhere and as he turns his head to see what it is, he regrets it. Renesmee is standing in his bedroom wearing an old tee of his, as if mocking Leah, her arms crossed and demanding the 'other' woman to leave. Despite the threats, curses and violence exerted on Renesmee it's not enough to keep Leah with him; in the end, she always leaves.

In his other dreams, he comes home from work to find Sarah sitting on the front porch either hugging Wolfie or playing with her dolls waiting for Daddy's return. The moment Jacob is out the car, she gets up running and laughing towards her Daddy and jumps into his arms showering him with hugs and kisses. In another, he's working in the garage as Harry hangs on the edge of the car, watching his Daddy work. His small, chubby hands pointing at something, reaching for a tool or tugging on Daddy's shirt asking to be picked up so he can see. Neither Jacob nor Harry will admit it put the pick-up is really just an excuse for a quick hug; that Jacob gladly gives without a word and Harry accepts without protest. The twins, looking just like their father from their hair, smiles and laugh, are always paired up together, just like in the waking world. The twins are so much alike that the only way to tell them apart is by their eyes; Jack having his mother's warm, hazel colored eyes and Taylor with his father's. In those dreams, Jacob is always trying to find time to take a nap, he's more exhausted than ever before, and just as he lays down, there is a loud yell. With a heavy sigh, he gets up to go investigate and walks outside to see the twins wrestling; sometimes in human form and, most times, as wolves. Looking up to see Daddy they quickly exchange glances before barreling towards Jacob and tackling him to the ground. Jacob always has time to rough house around with the twins, no matter how tired or exhausted he is.

Those are just some of his dreams but his favorite is without a doubt, the last memory he has of his whole family. Days before the Cullens came back and after the cubs 5th birthday, it was the cubs' first time running patrol. They had all been wolves since the age of 2, the truly _terrible_ twos, while throwing a tantrum; they all phased one after the other. But they had finally gotten control over their phasing and with all of the extra energy needed to run it off and both parents agreed patrolling was the answer. It was a really big night and all of the kids were excited to run patrol with their parents. The twins, as always, were play fighting as Harry and Sarah looked on allowing short yelps of encouragement. Jacob sits back on his haunches, watching proudly as Jack, the baby, gets the upper hand and pins Taylor to the ground.

'_I win! I win!'_ Jack cheers as he bounces happily up and down on his oversized paws, tongue lulling out and tail wagging madly. Jacob shakes his head at Jack's antics; especially since his tail doesn't just wag back and forth but does some weird circular motion, like a propeller.

'_So! I'll get you next time.'_ Taylor huffs getting up and a glint of mischief appears in his eyes as he suddenly pounces upon his brother.

'_That's cheating.' _Jack cries as Sarah giggles and runs up to aid her brother. Harry, despite his attempts to be serious, gives into the shared excitement and desire to play from his siblings and joins in wrestling, nipping, yelping and pawing with them.

Jacob's chest puffs out in pride watching a flurry of paws, teeth and furs, ranging from red (Sarah), dark grey (Harry) and gray-brown mix (the twins). Hearing the screen door behind him creak, Jacob turns his head a little to see Leah waddle out wearing a robe. Without a word, she drops the robe and phases. He fights back a chuckle as the back porch creaks under her weight and she jumps the four steps to the ground.

'_No fat chick jokes_.' Leah warns as she waddles over to Jacob.

'_You're not fat. You're pregnant – again_.' Jacob comments back, leaning forward to lick Leah's face. The two had stopped phasing so often some years back and it was nice to see his wife like this.

'_Hairy?'_ Jacob chooses to ignore Leah as he carefully licks the fur over her belly. There are two more cubs on the way. Letting out a content groan, Leah turns and brushes up against Jacob roughly and as her warmth lingers a bit longer than usual, he has to step back to keep his thoughts pure.

'_You dirty old man.'_ Quil teases as the cubs stop their play fighting and look up to see a chocolate brown wolf step into their backyard.

'_Regardless of how old I _may_ look,_ Jacob teases smugly. '_At least I'll never be older than my,'_

'_Let's not go there, please.'_ Quil huffs with a roll of his eyes.

'_Uncle Quil!'_ The cubs all scream and tear off towards the wolf, easily knocking him over and swarming him with bites and wolf kisses.

'_Well he's not the only one come to see y'all run your first patrol.'_ Embry chimes in stepping out, his presence saving Quil's ears, paws and tail from more bites and tugs. Jacob watches as the rest of the pack appear one-by-one and are all greeted with the same excitement and energy as the first. He watches each of the older wolf's interaction with his cubs to make sure that things don't get out of hand; after all it's been _years_ for some of them since they last phased.

'_Alright, alright.'_ Leah barks out getting up with a deep groan and nudging Taylor roughly with her muzzle. '_Calm down.' _As Alpha Female she explains to the cubs about their circuits and why so many of their uncles have decided to tag along. It's their first bit of training to welcome them into the pack life. Even Sam speaks up much to Leah's annoyance but lets the former alpha have his say.

The cubs had learned about their borders, different scents and, most importantly of all, _who_ was in charge. It was a great night and even though everyone was disappointed that Leah turned in early, they all had a great time. Jacob couldn't imagine almost missing out on all of this; his family, friends and home. His spirit was swelling with pride and love for everyone around him.

This final dream is the one that always has Jacob waking up with tears in his eyes. That warm feeling of happiness, love and pride from that day, gone now. All that Jacob has left beside his dreams and memories are a few items of each of his family members with their scent on it.

Jacob sighs heavily hugging his precious items close to his chest. He is grateful that Leah didn't change the sheets before she left; their combined scent still lingering in the sheets that he's wrapped himself up in. Jacob is certain that he's probably hugged the stuffing out of poor Wolfie that still has Sarah's scent. Harry's pillow has given him added comfort of not being alone. Jack's security blanket and Taylor's favorite shirt; the shirt just being an old, _old_ shirt of Jacob's that for some reason at the age of 3 Taylor became attached to. These were all that he had left of his once happy life and knows that if he died at this very moment, they'd need the Jaws of Life to pry his family's belongings from his grasp.

The fear of losing their scent, sits at the back of Jacob's mind but he ignores it – for now. The only scent he was concerned with losing was _her_ filthy, disgusting scent. After collapsing on the bed, hugging Wolfie to his chest, Jacob took a deep breath and caught Sarah's scent on the small stuffed animal but then there was a hint of a sickly, sweet scent of death.

Jumping up from his bed, Jacob ran into the bathroom and turning on the shower he began stripping his clothes, wanting desperately to rid himself of the Cullens' scent. He scrubbed his skin so hard, trying to wash away the invisible fingerprints that Renesmee left over his body. He continued scrubbing to the point that his skin was bleeding from unnoticed cuts; it wasn't enough to clean the 'dirt' off of him. It seemed as if his body was purging itself, as after the shower, came the vomiting and then more crying.

Anger had overtaken him at one point; all he wanted to do was head back to the Cullens and kill them all. There was a desire to unleash his pain, frustration, anguish and despair upon the ones who were _always_ at the root of the La Push pack's problems. He'd gladly start with Edward, ripping that pretty, bed-ridden-head of his that _Bella_ loved so much. Ripping him to tiny shreds all the while making Edward listens to _his_ thoughts of pain and hatred; letting him know that his precious 'Spider Monkey' and 'Nessie' would be next. Then he'd attack Renesmee, breaking _every_ bone in her body as pay back for the injury _he_ suffered while trying to protect her selfish _bitch_ of a mother. He'd smash that oddly beautiful face in leaving it in such a gruesome state that Tarantino and Rob Zombie would feel sick in the end. He'd rip her to shreds and would crush her heart under his massive paw.

Bella, _Bells_, would be last. After forcing her to watch her family be slaughtered before her very eyes, he'd keep her locked away until her thirst became unbearable and she'd have no other choice _but_ to drink her own daughter's blood. For the longest, she's believed that _she_ wasn't a monster because human blood hadn't touched her ghastly red lips, well she'd realize that was what she was. He'd make her _beg_ for her own death and he'd give it to her, but only _after_ she admitted all the times she fucked up, all the lives _she_ ruined because of her own stupidity and selfish reasons and that _she_ didn't even deserve to live for as long as he allowed. But then…his mind would wander out of that deepest and darkest part of his mind back to Leah and the kids. Killing the Cullens wouldn't undo everything that _he_ did. It wouldn't be enough to erase away the memory of his infidelity and weakness. And instead, he'd lie back down in bed, hugging his treasures to his chest and cry begging Leah to come back home and hold him, to let him hear her voice even if it was anger. Something was better than nothing!

* * *

A/N: So this is a story that I've been sitting on for quite a while now. Right now this story is looking to be a three-part story and I've already got the 2nd half done and just need to work on the final resolution. But…this story was inspired by another story that I read and I really wish I could remember whose it was – but the 'Cloak of Ignorance' has fallen upon and I can't remember for the life of me. But the next chapter for Wake-up Call is looking kind of good although I will admit that cucumber07 doesn't approve. LMAO.

But just to fill you guys in on what's been the hold-up; well things are still an emotional and confusing mess in that we _still_ have NO idea what is going on with the funeral arrangements and at this point we're just going to drop the whole matter and let my cousin do what she _thinks_ is best. I've got another outlandish and completely _ridiculous_ project that is requiring me to actually sit up and cycle through an entire month's worth of work…on the light side it's only a small portion and I'm already about 2-weeks into the project and have already hit over 800+ contacts which is pretty good but then I've got other responsibilities to deal with along with some serious server issues. I swear if Outlook goes down one more time and there is a LINE of people to tell me the same shit over and over again I'm walking out the door with my laptop and will go home and work from there.

Uh…finally finished the first season of True Blood…and _seriously? _Renee? It was Renee? T-T He was just too cute to be that crazy. But now I'll be catching up on Season 2 through HBO On Demand. But…uh, oh! I've finally got all of my Twilight Convention pics on Facebook and will get them in Photobucket so that everyone else can see. I completely understand not wanting to just 'friend' anyone. ^-^ So no offense taken. But you all know what to do: you read, review and tell me what you really think. Like I said the ending hasn't been finished yet but what do _you_

think the ending should be? ^-^ Yea, so don't be afraid to give me some ideas and suggestions. And as always I apologize for any grammatical errors – I tried to proof this story but I'm so tired right now.


	2. Revenge

Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any of the Twilight characters but think that Bella got off **_**pretty **_**easy with that fucked up ending. I swear J.K. Rowling couldn't have ended the Harry Potter series like that. I mean how much sense would it have made if Voldemort…you know what? Read this convo between me and my sis in my A/N.**

* * *

It's funny how situations can turn out; although no one is laughing at this very moment or will be for quite some time. The La Push pack has pulled together to deal with a '_minor_ infestation' or at least that is how their leader so politely put it. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what was exactly going to transpire – Bella was going to die.

The simple idea of killing Bella Swan probably _should've_ sent a shiver down Embry's spine but it didn't. It did, in fact, shoot a shiver of excitement throughout his body. The wolf inside of him was excited and raring to _finally_ be rid of the nuisance. That's really what Bella has been to Embry; nothing but a nuisance. At one point, he thought she was nice, sweet and a bit shy – kind of like himself, but that idea didn't last long. Bella was selfish, manipulative and spoiled; she _always_ got what she wanted one way or another.

It's because of _Bella_ that the wolves are even gathering together to mete out punishment on the behalf of their Alpha Female, Leah.

Embry was relieved when Leah didn't up and leave La Push along with the cubs. He couldn't stand the thought of _not_ seeing her every day and knows that he would've followed her wherever she went. It's no secret among the wolves and imprints, cubs excluded, that Embry Call is in love with Leah Black. His heart and body are forever aching for the woman that belongs to his friend, brother _and_ Alpha.

If Bella hadn't been such a _drama_ queen, wanting to end her life and forever hold onto her youth; then she probably would've married Jacob Black thus leaving Leah Clearwater all to him. _Then_ if her _stupid, fucking, spoilt, cock-teasing cunt_ of a daughter hadn't 'called herself' breaking the imprint than Jacob and Leah never would've been. Embry sees Bella as the root of his problem and _why_ Leah is with Jacob over him. Sure there was 'love' but how _deep_ did Jacob's love go if he was so willing to spend 2-days fucking a hybrid?

"Calm down, 'Bry." Leah states calmly as an angry snarl rips from Embry's throat. Looking up he finds her smirking up at him; it's a look that's both confident and sexy. "You'll work out that energy, don't worry." Leah says gently rubbing her hand up and down Embry's arm.

Embry can't help the shiver and the goose bumps that occur at her gentle touch. The touch although soothing, calm, simple and, worse of all, _platonic_ still has Embry's body reacting in a way that he _knows_ is uncalled for considering the situation. Giving his Alpha Female a quick nod, he scoots away from her and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he tries to focus on the fight ahead.

Leah frowns as she comes into the clearing that is the Cullens' backyard and the stench of sweet death hits her. Her stomach churns and the twins begin to kick and roll around – the smell already affecting them inside the womb. Leah's hand, instinctively, goes to her swollen stomach and she takes deep calming breathes.

"Are you up for this?" Sam asks placing a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Yea, I am." Leah answers with a low growl and Sam quickly removes his hand. Even though the two have settled their past it still doesn't mean that Leah was quick to let Sam get all touchy and protective over her. Besides, that was the job of the _whole_ pack and not just Samuel Uley and his massive ego.

Walking through the yard, Leah can still pick out Jacob's scent. She growls into the air finding the mixture of wolf and spawn to be absolutely disgusting and a bitch slap to _her_ face. But she was going to give the slap right back.

Before she can knock on the door, not that she was going to bother; Edward Cullen opens it and glares darkly at her. Leah smiles sweetly at the bed-head leech as her hands rest on her swollen belly. Edward's eyes travel downs and widen when he realizes Leah's situation.

"Leah, I am," Edward begins his apology but is cut off.

"Oh, please. Spare me your half-assed, forced out polite apology. Save your early 19th century morals and ideals for your American Literary class." Leah snaps as she pushes past Edward and walks into the home.

"I believe it would be best if you all go home." Edward states with the aforementioned 'force out polite' attitude as Embry, Seth, Paul and Sam all stand just outside the doorframe. He cannot pick up on any thoughts of what the wolves' intentions are but he doesn't trust them; especially not _her_.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_.

"Oh, don't worry. _We_ will go home but first I _must_ have a word with your home-wrecking bitch," Leah states calmly turning around to smile at Edward. He snarls at Leah's insult towards his daughter. "And the walking cunt you like to call your daughter as well."

Edward's eyes widen, his nostrils flare at the insult and his own frustration at not having been able to read Leah's thoughts to know _who_ she was insulting. The men behind him chuckle darkly, obviously, enjoying Edward's confusion and seeing Leah back in form.

"Jacob has left and has made it _very_ clear that we are not welcomed here any longer." Edward states silently hoping to appease the she-wolf with the information.

"Oh…is that why _you're_ still here?" Embry asks finally walking in and standing between Leah and Edward.

"Renesmee is very distraught over this situation and," Edward begins but is cut off by Paul.

"_Distraught_? Distraught over what? Being fucked over by Jacob and him leaving that lukewarm pussy behind?" Leah growls at the reminder as Paul can only shrug at her anger.

"Or maybe she _finally_ found her conscience and felt guilty about what she did?" Seth snarls roughly bumping into Edward, sending the vampire into the wall roughly.

"Listen, I can understand all of your _anger_ and frustration over the situation." Edward says moving quickly to block Leah's path towards the stairs. "But what is done is done and it cannot be undone. What do you hope to gain by this _meeting_?" Edward demands giving Leah a cold, hard and concentrated look. He's trying to read her thoughts but there's nothing.

"You don't understand _shit_." Leah says with a low hiss. "And you're right. I _can't_ do anything to stop what happened between the two of them," Edward watches with dread as Leah's nose scrunches, her lips curl and her fists clench in anger. "_But_, I can still have my venting session and confront the little whore. I'll _deal_ with _him_ later." Leah says, again, smiling sweetly.

Up until this point, the group has talked very lowly, neither wolf nor vampire making a sound above a whisper. Before Edward can raise his voice to alert his family of the possible danger he finds himself pinned to the ground with a huge black wolf looming over him. In a matter of seconds, Sam and Paul have both ripped Edward Cullen to pieces without a snarl or growl escaping.

"Good boys." Leah smirks without bothering to turn around to see the disposal of Edward Cullen. Paul and Sam both exchange looks as Leah begins to walk upstairs with Embry and Seth behind her. Paul chuckles in Sam's head and expressing a desire to be a fly on the wall to see a pregnant Leah Black go off on the unsuspecting half-leech.

The three wolves move up the stairs and following the scent of death, tears and day-old fucking they move down the hall to find Bella and Renesmee. The two girls are so wrapped up in their own misery and sadness that they are not aware of the wolves standing at the door. Renesmee is crying and hugging her mother not understanding 'how all of this could've happened'. The wolves can only assume that Bella is, also, _trying_ to share in her daughter's grief as only dry so-called sobs escape her frozen lips.

"_You_ said that he would love me forever." Renesmee cries out looking up at her mother. Her deep brown eyes filled with tears leaving her vision blurry.

"I know, I know Renesmee but…but _you_ never should've broken it." Bella says combing Renesmee's hair back with another choked out dry heave. "You _weakened_ the imprint when you left. I – I told you that you were making a foolish mistake by leaving him behind." Bella adds.

"Well the apple never falls too far from the tree." Leah speaks up interrupting the mother-daughter pity party. Both girls quickly look up to find a _very_ pregnant Leah Black standing just within the room with a deeply frowning Seth Clearwater and Embry Call behind her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Renesmee huffs quickly wiping away her tears as Bella quickly stands up snarling at Leah. Leah only smiles down at the spawn princess and confidently walks into the room.

"_I'm_ here because the two of us need to have a serious heart-to-heart." Leah states simply.

"There is _nothing_ the two of you have to discuss." Bella growls out as she walks up to Leah. Embry and Seth both keep a close eye on Bella as they each stand on either side of the open door. The cubs of their Alpha more than outweigh the safety of a weakened imprintee and her leech-of-a-mother.

"Well in the _human_ world, not that you'd remember much of it," Leah says turning her attention down towards the small girl before her. "You'd actually have to be a contributing partner to _ever_ be considered human or _normal_, Isabella. But your daughter has come in and willfully, happily and _unabashedly_ came in and destroyed _my_ happy home and that of our pack."

"Happy wife makes for a happy life." Embry states with a dark sneer.

"Jacob _belonged_ to Renesmee _first_." Bella snaps, her eyes narrowing and her fists clenching tightly.

"_That_ was in the past and if you _hadn't_ noticed or maybe Jacob didn't bother to mention it but I _am_ very pregnant with _Jacob's_ babies." Leah states her smile falling and her hazel eyes darkening. "So I am only here to set some _things_ straight with your poor, sad, heartbroken, foolish _Nessie_." Leah says her voice becoming a low, soft and sad; her bottom lip sticking out in a pout and the tone an obvious mockery of Renesmee's feelings.

"If you _think_ that even for _one_ second I'm going to let you," Bella snarls out but is quickly silenced. In an instant, her face collides with the cream colored wall, her cheek cracked, hair disheveled and clothes rumpled. Her head whips around to see Renesmee gasping at Leah, her pale hand covering her mouth, eyes wide in surprise, disbelief and fear. Leah only softly hisses as her fingers work on her left hand and the low popping, cracking and breaking of bones is heard.

"You alright, sis?" Seth asks taking Leah's hand and looking it over.

"That actually _stung_." Leah hisses as Seth resets a dislocated bone in Leah's hand.

"Well…in all fairness, your left hand most _certainly_ isn't your 'bitch slapping' hand." Embry adds with a dark chuckle as he steps up and turns facing Bella.

_She…she _slapped_ me?_

The surprise, horror and shock of the series of events hit Bella full force as she feels her skin slowly healing. Her mind unable to fully comprehend or, rather, _accept_ the fact that someone, especially Leah _Clearwater_, had risen a hand against _her_. No one had ever raised a hand against her except for James and _he_ paid a hefty price for his transgression.

"Oh get over yourself." Leah snaps with a frown as Seth releases her hand and she shakes it before wiggling her fingers. The two siblings exchange quick glances of 'thanks' and 'you're welcome'. "_Yes_, I slapped you. _Yes_, someone _dared_ to raise a hand against the whiny bitch Isabella Cullen. How much more time do you need to realize it? Didn't you say that vampires were fast?" Leah adds the final remark a smug smirk.

"Guess _we're_ still faster." Embry chuckles as he shakes out his arms and rolls his neck. Bella's eyes flash a murderous gold as she bares her teeth and springs towards Leah.

Gone is her newborn speed as Bella is so caught up in such a human moment, complete anger and irrational thinking that leaves her unawares of the spotted grey wolf that is viciously charging towards her. Over the years, she's grown used to having Edward, Alice and Emmett there to catch her whenever she's fallen or slipped up – not even Jacob Black can save her from Embry's fangs and claws as they tear into the perfect frozen skin.

Leah looks with mild amusement as Bella is torn to shreds with no mercy by Embry Call. Seth lets out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as his eyes remained focused on the stunned girl before them. Renesmee is now 11-years old, in human years, and judging by the horrified expression on her face; she has continued to live a very sheltered life. She's not seen fighting or violence being put upon her family and he is certain that at this point, she must realize that her father has suffered the same fate as her mother – due to his absence.

Once Embry is done tearing Bella apart he turns looking at Leah with a huge wolfish grin upon his muzzle. His tail wagging proudly back and forth, Embry moves to brush against Leah and earns a low growl from Seth for his boldness.

"Well…now that _that_ is over and done with." Leah says nonchalantly ignoring the two males in the room. "How about _we_ have that talk, yea?" Leah says smiling brightly.

"You – you _monster_." Renesmee screeches as Leah walks up towards her calmly. "You _murdered_ my mother." Leah only rolls her eyes and silences the girl with a quick slap to the face.

"Oh shut up, already. Isabella and Edward _couldn't_ be murdered _because_ they were already dead. Duh!" Leah says crossing her arms. Renesmee's head slowly turns looking up at Leah with the same confused and bewildered look expressed by her mother only moments ago. "Besides, it's what _we_ do. _We_ _kill_ leeches – it's in our breeding, our blood, _our nature_." Leah coldly states annunciating each syllable.

Renesmee watches in fear as Leah sighs and sits down on the bed, her nose crinkling and her brow furrowing. Leah's stance has gone from relaxed and confident to stiff, angry and dangerous. Renesmee blushes as she realizes that she never bothered to change the sheets after Jacob's hasty retreat.

_She can smell _us_ on them_.

Renesmee swallows the lump in her throat, feeling her stomach clench and fear, a new sensation and emotion, overcome her. Her fear only continues to grow as the room becomes smaller as each of the wolves appear filling the space. Bella's remains are carried off but Leah gives a silent command requesting that Bella's ear and eye remains. It's a sick and cruel torture – leaving enough of Bella to bear witness to what will happen to her daughter next.

"Sit down." Leah orders, her voice cold, stern and demanding. A part of Renesmee wants to defy the woman, challenge her position and strength; after all its _Renesmee_ that is the Alpha's imprint and _not_ the bitch before her. But the presence of the huge men and Leah's own hard glare makes her think better of it – _she's_ at their mercy.

"Good, now then, what brought you back here to La Push?" Leah asks her voice sounding light and free; if Renesmee didn't know any better she'd think that Leah was chatting with her as if they were old friends catching up on the past. The narrowed eyes of the female prove to Renesmee that there are _no_ light feelings between them.

"I – I missed Jacob." Renesmee mutters.

"Missed him? Why all of a sudden?" Leah pushes.

"I – I don't know; I just did."

"Not good enough." Leah says firmly.

"Gotta do better than that, _princess_." Paul sneers from behind Leah with his arms crossed and a vicious smile on his face.

"It's true; mother and I both missed him." Renesmee states but stops short as there are cacophony of growls, groans and muttered curse words.

"Figures." Seth huffs.

"Alright, now listen to _me_ and listen to me good." Leah says after pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've got four cubs, _literally_, cubs at home waiting on me. _Those_ are _my_ kids and whatever _shit_ you and Jacob got going on _you will_ leave _my_ kids out of _it_. Got it?" Leah growls out with a clear warning.

Renesmee slowly nods her head staring at the woman before her. There's a ghost of a smile on her lips as she processes the warning and the meaning behind it.

"You're – you're not," Renesmee begins and stops eyeing Leah carefully. "You _and_ Jacob aren't," Renesmee asks and she's answered with low growls.

"Aren't _what_?" Leah asks coldly standing up from the bed and dusting off her clothes as if they were filthy. "Disgusting." She mumbles to herself before rolling her eyes and sighing. "I don't know what the hell Jacob _plans_ on doing. Like I said, my _only_ concern is my children."

"I don't _care_ about your rotten little _brats_." Renesmee sneers causing Leah to stiffen. "It'll only be a matter of months before I'm carrying _my_ Jacob's baby. I don't need your _flea-ridden_," The pack snarls viciously at Renesmee's insult but she only smiles triumphantly. She knows the rules of an imprint, 'no wolf can harm another wolf's imprint', meaning that she's safe. A self-serving and conceded attitude wells up inside of her like a fountain realizing that despite the violence inflicted on her parents _she_ will be safe because _her_ Jacob will not allow it. However, Leah's cruel laughter cuts her gloating short. The other wolves seem to share in Renesmee's confusion as Leah continues laughing whilst shaking her head.

"I _highly_ doubt that." Leah states as she wipes away a tear.

"What?" Renesmee snaps. "What are you talking about?"

"You getting pregnant this time around." Leah states smugly. "Since you haven't bothered to do the math; I'll clue you in. _Your_ Jacob already has four 5-yr olds and a set of twins right here in the oven. That's six kids – that's a lot of diapers, midnight feedings, tiny hands, hugs, kisses, tantrums and not to mention the possibility of phasing." Leah says ticking the points off of her fingers. "As much I love having kids," Leah shakes her head. "_We_ both agreed that six was our limit. Can't risk getting pregnant again and having another large litter again."

Renesmee watches as slow realization is dawning on the men in the room and she frowns because she's not getting it – she doesn't understand why she _wouldn't_ become pregnant with Jacob's child.

"Oh, this is obviously a new idea for you since no one in your family can get pregnant." Leah says crossing her arms and smirking at Renesmee as if she was an idiot. "Jacob got a vasectomy meaning that he can't get _anyone_ pregnant."

There's a low whistle and some of the men shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other while others exchange curious looks – it's a secret that the two Alphas have managed to keep between themselves. Embry stands looking at Leah intently, his heart pounding loudly and he can't help but wonder is she _really_ done with children? Or maybe just having Jacob's?

"Well that was certainly a pointless fuck then, huh?" Paul chuckles as he elbows Jared.

Renesmee stands glaring at Leah darkly. Her mind runs over and over again how it's this _bitch's_ fault that her life has turned out the way it has. _She_ stole Jacob from his imprint; _she's_ been playing house with him and has somehow poisoned his mind in making him believe that he could possibly love _her_. She was nothing more than a cold, cruel, heartless and calculating bitch who had this done simply to ensure that his – his 'essence' wasn't shared with anyone else.

"On _that_ note, I ask that you now kindly pack your _shit_ and get the _fuck_ OFF OF OUR LAND!" Leah roars.

"I'LL LEAVE WHEN I GODDAMN FEEL LIKE LEAVING!" Renesmee snaps back. She may _not_ be pregnant with Jacob's child but she was _still_ his imprint and carried more weight and clout then the _fat_ she-wolf.

"Uh-oh, she's done done it now." One of the younger men whispers with a chuckle and all of the wolves instinctively take one step back.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that." Leah says cocking her head to the side, raising her head so her ear is pointing towards Renesmee.

"You heard me _bitch_. _You_ don't tell me what to do." Renesmee snaps back cockily.

"Now there's no need to get cocky." Leah says raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I don't have to. Jacob's already done that with me." Renesmee smirks back boldly at Leah as a series of 'ohs' erupts among the men.

"Oh! Is _that_ how we're going to play this game?" Leah asks raising a hand silencing the instigating. "_I'm_ giving you the _opportunity_ to walk away – _don't_ piss on it."

"Much like Jacob _pissed_ on your marriage?"

"I know you've convinced yourself that you can start talking shit just because you're an imprint," Leah states as she shifts her weight from one hip to another and sighs deciding to just lean up against Quil for support.

"I've _not_ had to convince myself of anything. The _fact_ of the matter is that I'm the Alpha's imprint and that makes me _untouchable_." The wolves immediately look to Leah to see her next move. The realization of her position wasn't something they expected her to recall after being away for so long. As far as they are concerned, the spawn princess _did_ have a point.

"Heh, when have I _ever_ cared about the 'rules'?" Leah asks with a coy shrug and to Renesmee's horror, Leah rears back and punches her in the face.

The pack watches on in a mixture of admiration and horror as a pregnant Leah Black turns on Renesmee Cullen throwing punch after punch mercilessly at the little girl. Sam feels his stomach turn and he decides to walk away as Leah easily breaks a few bones; the image of Leah beating an imprint hitting much too close to home. He knows that Leah would never hurt Emily but…well, he's just glad that Emily never pushed Leah the way Renesmee did. Leah stops after a moment hearing Renesmee's cries of pain and frowns down at the small girl. A hint of remorse hits her for a second as she takes stock of the damage inflicted; a broken arm, possibly a shattered knee cap, dislocated shoulder, broken nose…and oh, her own personal vindictive favorite, the broken tibia and fibula. But they'll heal, maybe not as fast as a vampire or shape-shifter but definitely faster than a human. Leah's pity is short-lived as she quickly recalls the girl's big words from only moments ago.

"Put her on the bed." Leah orders as she waddles over to the desk and begins rummaging around in it.

Renesmee whimpers pitifully as two of the wolves she doesn't really recognize, roughly pick her up and throw her on the bed. She had hoped that Jacob would've arrived by now to save her from this cruel and vicious treatment – but he hadn't shown up; no one had. Her body aches all over with a pain she's never experienced before.

"What are you getting ready to do, Lee?" Jared asks as Leah walks up with a dark smirk on her face.

"I'm going to send the rest of the _coven_ a message." Leah coldly states. For a long time _Leah_ has received the short end of the stick in life; _she's_ been the one to have bend to everyone else's whims, feelings and take on the full brunt of their insults as well. She was a mother now and probably should've grown out of his vengeful bitch phase but some things are just hard to let go of. Without a word, she flips Renesmee onto her back, lifting up the girl's shirt, sticking the marker cap in her mouth and uncapping the black permanent marker she begins writing. Edward _had_ mentioned that Jacob told them to leave La Push but since they were still here with no signs of packing a thing, it's safe to assume that they either didn't believe him or he hadn't meant it. It was _her_ job as the Alpha of the La Push pack to ensure that the Cullens didn't bring about any more bloodshed, broken hearts and broken homes.

"And here I figured you would've stapled a note on her forehead." Paul says admiring Leah's work. Jacob was a great alpha, always listening to everyone's ideas and feelings; commanding without commanding. But Leah carried with her that bit of _edge_ that Jacob was lacking. Other vampires had trespassed into their territory, claiming to be in search of the Cullens and Jacob had sent them packing with a warning but it was Leah that enforced the punishment when they came back again. He respected her because she never took shit off of anyone and always made sure that no one crossed her a second time.

"She could just easily rip the note off." Brady states nonchalantly leaning over Leah's shoulder to get a look at the message.

_Cullens,_

_Your 'precious' spawn princess has FINALLY crossed the line and has had to suffer the consequences. She, along with her brainless, twat of a mother and privacy-invading father, all came back to La Push with the sole purpose of RUINING my family. Oh! Just in case, Charlie never passed the word on, I, Leah, married Jacob Black. We have four kids with two more on the way so I hope you can understand my annoyance to learn that she's fucked Jacob. The bitch was kindly given a warning to simply leave and not suffer any harm BUT she decided to get real CUTE and spout off of at the mouth. So thus all the bruises, breaks, scratches and internal bleeding. ^-^ But NONE of you are welcomed back here in La Push and if JACOB wishes to join you then that's his call but don't fucking come into MY territory because I will not be civil or diplomatic._

_Sincerely,_

_Leah Clearwater_, _Alpha of La Push_

Leah frowns at her work because the words had started off pretty big but the further along she got her handwriting had to get smaller. But that was alright because she had finished the rest on Renesmee's stomach. Maybe it was a _tad_ bit too much…?

_Nah_.

It was time that the girl learned that in life there are equal and opposite reactions to every action made. She couldn't just go around sleeping with other women's husbands and think that she could just walk away smelling like a rose locked up in a tomb for 50-years with rotting corpses and get away with it. Leah can't help but wonder if some of this has to deal with the fact that she'll never fully reach maturity? Most of the Cullens were only 18-yrs meaning that whatever hormonal imbalance teenagers suffer with, according to scientists, will never be worked out of their system. She remembered being 17 and 18, feeling like she was invincible and there wasn't anything in the world that could touch her or bring her down. Those were the days when she had Sam and believed in love at first sight; where once upon a time Leah Clearwater _did _get everything that she asked for. But that was a long time ago and once again life isn't all rainbows, sunshine and peaceful conversations between enemies.

"Now I need someone to get the _princess_ into the car and drive her out of here. Leave her somewhere where Alice can _see_ her." Without another word, Leah turns and walks out with Seth and Embry right behind her. The remaining wolves look one to another, silently arguing over who will get the task of depositing the home-wrecker somewhere. With a sigh, Quil and Jared pick two of the cubs, one to drive the Cullen's car and another to follow behind.

Leah waddles down the stairs with the help of both Seth and Embry. All this fighting, walking and dealing with _Jacob's_ issues has worn her out and she breathes out a soft sigh of relief once she's out the door and back into the fresh air. She _had_ wanted to leave La Push the moment she got the word of Jacob's infidelity; she had packed up suitcases with her and her children's belongings and even cleared out the nursery. She had piled her family all into the minivan and pulled away from the house that had been _their_ home for over 7-years but…then she couldn't find it in her heart to leave. La Push was _her_ home and she had a huge responsibility to not only her children but to her pack, tribe and family. Leah _wasn't_ going to leave La Push and run away from the pain with her children; they deserved to grow up with their people. What they _didn't_ deserve was to live day-by-day waiting on the local leeches to fuck up and bring an entire army to Forks for some strange reason or other.

"Lee, are you alright?" Seth asks as Leah stops and sits down on a fallen log. Looking up with wearied eyes she nods her head and gives a reassuring smile.

"Yea just _tired_." Leah says with a huge sigh as she looks down at her swollen feet. She'll soak them in warm water as soon as she's home. But then she'll have to think of something to tell her little ones at home who will want to know their Daddy is and why they can't go home. Leah's own presence at Sue's is enough to alert to them that something is wrong.

"Want me to carry you, Lee?" Embry offers softly, he doesn't expect her to take him up on the offer but he still makes it nonetheless. Seth's eyes narrow at the other wolf as Leah only shakes her head and stands up with a huge huff of air.

"I can make the rest of the way home." Leah says confidently. "I think I'll just bum around the house for the next few days though." Her brother and friend both nod their heads and follow Leah back home to La Push.

Its funny how yesterday everything seemed perfectly fine with the world; Jacob had kissed her on his way out promising to be home shortly after visiting the Cullens and then – he didn't. Saturday morning he was gone and Sunday afternoon he left the Cullens. Leah isn't sure where Jacob has gone as Seth only stopped by Sue's place to inform her that he had finally left the Cullens which gave her the chance she needed to get _part_ of her answers and let out some of the aggression. Wolves are naturally hierarchical and territorial creatures; it's not easy to topple an Alpha and if Jacob thought that Leah was going to give up her position quietly without a fight – then he was sorely mistaken.

_But that's an issue for another day_.

* * *

A/N: Alright…so, yea, this was _not_ the original 2nd chapter. For some reason I just wanted a bit more before I jumped ahead. In the past, I've let the Cullens off pretty easily – or I've just left it at that without actually coming out and stating what happened. But _not_ this time. ^-^ I meant to get this out yesterday but…well, I won't lie. I started chatting with cucumber07 and well we had fun as we always do.

But I really wanted Leah to get her revenge; especially since sentinel10 reminded me of poor, poor Harry. T-T

But I'm quite pleased with this update and after chatting with Cu some more I realized how productive I've actually been since my last lemon. Wow…June 22nd was the last time I posted a lemon and not just a story with some lemony zest like Vegas and Wake-up Call. I suppose I'm _way_ over do for one too but it's been not a priority or a need since Ses has become my smut-pusher. LOL. Although I'm still not ready for LeahxRachel lemon…but I did read a LeahxBilly and LeahxCharlie lemon today. I know, I know – WAY outside of my usual pairings but figured why not.

Oh, I've not had a chance to do this but I'd like to thank all of my new readers and reviewers! Emma, I've appreciated every review you've sent me and I'm sorry that I've not responded back to them. Hehehe…but I just became aware that I've posted…WOW 31 stories? LOL. And I told Cu it was 28. But that's uh…man, that's at about 100 chapters that I've posted in a little over a year? Girl, I really _really_ appreciate you reading every story.

Damn…that's some crazy shit when you…actually look at the stats. 106 chapters? NO LONGER WILL I FEEL BAD ABOUT MY UPDATING SCHEDULE! I have been a very busy Blackwater bee and sometimes a Callwater. But you all know what to do; reviews are always greatly appreciated.

Agh, I just remembered I saved that HP convo on my work laptop. Dangit…but it was funny because my sister had to call me so I could hear her laughter.

Loves!


	3. Reunion

Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters…if I did would it be so wrong if I attended every convention just so I could spend time with the wolves? Oh…oh the places I would go. Hehehehe.**

* * *

Seth walks into the home that not too long ago was filled with the laughter of his family and the warmth of a loving embrace. Now there is nothing. Seth's eyes narrow as he notices the darkened rooms, the blinds all closed shut to keep the sunlight out, if there was any. The familiar scents of his sister, niece and nephews have faded away in the weeks' time to be overlapped with their father's. A growl escapes his throat picturing the huge man walking around desperately trying to grab hold of their scents.

Jacob was always the strongest person Seth knew growing up, second only to his father and equal to his sister. Seth had, originally, opposed Leah and Jacob's relationship with a fervor that left scars not only on Jacob and himself, but Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam as well. Even though Jacob was his idol, Seth was going to damn the entire reservation if Jacob wound up hurting his sister like Sam did. But, he gave in because despite the imprint Jacob _saw_ Leah. There was no denying the love, admiration, lust and respect his Alpha felt for his sister. It was a strange…sensation to experience when compared with the rest of the imprinters. The feelings were, surprisingly, stronger, sincere and 'real'. It wasn't a blind and undying love that Jacob felt for Leah and vice versa. The two were, certainly, well aware of the other's faults and worked together to improve them.

Everything seemed to work out fine, better than fine – great! Renesmee said that she didn't _want_ a romantic relationship with Jacob and that he'd always be her uncle. After it seemed that 'imprint withdrawal' wasn't a side effect of Renesmee's absence from Jacob's life; things seemed to pick up for the couple. They were more inseparable then before but held onto their own individual personalities separating them from the rest of the 'imprint' couples. Leah was happy, Jacob _made_ her happy and Seth couldn't find it in his heart to fight against Leah's smile.

However, _now_ as he stands in their room, looking down at the pitiful sight of his Alpha, friend, brother and hero; he wish he had – for both of their sakes. The pack had been keeping a close eye on the Black home since Jacob had walked in a week ago. _This _is the first, Seth has seen his brother-in-law and he is very taken aback by Jacob's state. The whites of his eyes, or what _used_ to be white, are now red, his eyes are puffy and swollen from crying, his hair grown wild and unkempt, his scent a bit tart, proving that grooming isn't a priority. Seth can't help but frown noticing that even Jacob's body seems so much smaller; whether it's because he is curled up into a tight ball, surrounding by sheets, comforters and articles of clothing or maybe that the, once, proud man hasn't bothered to eat.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_. Seth sighs as he shakes his head and takes a determined step towards the bed.

"Get up, Jacob." Seth orders, his voice sounding more strained and emotional then he had hoped. Clearing his throat, Seth shakes off the feeling and shakes Jacob roughly. "Come on, Jake, you gotta get up." Seth says again as Jacob turns to look up at him.

"Why?" Jacob asks his voice sounding like sandpaper in his throat. Seth chooses to ignore the glimmer of hope that, for a mere second, appears in Jacob's eyes before being pushed away and replaced with despair and loss.

"Billy wants to see you." Seth answers, tightening up his grip as Jacob tries to lie back down. "Go see him, Jake. You've been in here for a week now."

"She's gone." Jacob whispers causing Seth to freeze. "She's gone and she's _not_ coming back." Jacob says more forcefully feeling the anger and disappointment boil back up to the top. "_I'll_ never get her back." Jacob growls bitterly.

"Jake, you'll – you'll see the kids. They love you so much, man, you know that." Seth says with a deep sigh. He's not in the mood to hear about Jacob's loss.

It was Seth that had to report back to his pregnant sister that her husband hadn't come back out of the Cullen home. With Embry and Quil flanking him, Seth had to stand before Leah and tell her, 'I'm sorry, Lee.' The three friends had been prepared to deal with Leah's anger, tears, yelling, screaming – hell, they were even prepared to storm the Cullen home killing both Edward _and_ Bella just so that their Alpha Female could have the pleasure of disemboweling Renesmee herself. She had surprised them all by simply letting out a soft 'oh', turning around to walk back into _their_ home and quickly began packing. The rest of the pack remained outside, their anger over Jacob's weakness causing each of them to phase, confused over the next course of action. Leah silently packed suitcases and backpacks for each of her children; carefully packing their special knick knacks with the care only a mother could use. Leah didn't shed any tears as she asked them to help her carry the bags to the van and the strength in her voice made it impossible to argue with her. There was no doubt in the pack's mind whom truly the strongest out of all of them; it was Leah. With their mother behind them, there isn't any doubt that the cubs will be the strongest wolves every born in their tribe; strong not only physically but emotionally and spiritually as well.

"She's _everything_ to me." Jacob mumbles snapping Seth out of his thoughts. "I know she'll let me see the quads and the twins," And Jacob freezes, his mind wondering if he'll be allowed to witness the birth of the two newest additions to the Black clan?

"Get your ass up and go to Billy's." Seth growls out his patience having finally worn out with his Alpha. Roughly snatching Jacob up by the back of his neck, Seth drags him out of bed, down the stairs and out the door.

The wolf inside of Jacob wants to fight against the rough and disrespectful treatment he is receiving by a lesser ranked wolf. However, the man doesn't care and knows he deserves so much more than what his little brother is giving him.

Facing him in the direction of Billy's, Seth gives Jacob one last push as he marches behind him. Jacob only spares a brief glance back as he trudges to Billy's, the cold Olympic rain soaking his 6-day old clothes and sadly washing away the scent he's spent days trying to cling to. Walking down the shared driveway with his father, his ears can pick up the deep and low growls of his pack expressing their disapproval of him. Jacob feels his heart ache as he looks up to see Quil and Embry standing before him, both shirtless, with their arms crossed and a mixture of emotions across their faces. These two have always been his best friends since they were in 1st grade but they've also become Leah's since the pack split. "Jake," Embry greets with a nod as Jacob stops a few feet short of them.

"C'mon." Quil says letting a weak smile out nodding to Billy's back porch.

Jacob lets out a soft 'thanks' and a forced smile as he finishes the last few steps to stand just before the bottom step. Billy's already sitting on the porch and has been awaiting his son's arrival for days. He had expected him to show up the moment he sped by, and realized that Leah was gone, to ask where they had gone. Instead, Jacob had held himself up in the huge red house.

"You look like what the cat dragged in." Billy says frowning down at his heartbroken son. Looking down at the giant before him, who even though is 4-ft from the top step is still tall enough to be only a foot below his father, shifting his feet as if he was one of the cubs.

"I think it's more like Purgatory." Jacob comments as a ghost of a twisted smile graces his face. Billy can't stop the shiver that shoots up his back seeing the grimace. Jacob's eyes hidden underneath his dark hair, his pale skin and the hollow tone to his voice only making the comment all the more unsettling and eerie; as if he's _actually_ been to Purgatory.

"Jake, listen," Billy begins but stops as Jacob looks up at him.

"Where is Leah, Dad?" Jacob asks and Billy feels the blood drain out of his face at his son's request. The face looking up at him is so reminiscent of the same boy who years ago asked him the same question but of his mother.

Billy had wanted to talk to Jacob and get to the bottom of his imprint; they _all_ need a definite answer on what would happen with the pack, their family and the Cullens. But seeing the sad and lost look on his face, Billy can't bring himself to even voice such questions. In the end, it's obvious, that Leah is who he truly wants and _needs_ right now. Billy loves all of his children, even Paul, and as much as he'd like to protect Jacob's heart, he can't choose him over Leah. Jacob stopped needing his father to protect and watch over him a long time ago, he was no longer needed.

At Billy's silence, Jacob hangs his head in shame, disappointment and heartache. Will no one tell him where his family is? Where his whole reason for living has gone? The screen door slowly opens but goes unnoticed as Jacob remains trapped within his own thoughts and lost feelings. He doesn't catch the whiff of a warm and familiar scent; his broken heart chalks it up to his body longing for the owner of that scent. Leah stands on the back porch, next to Billy, looking down at her husband, her partner, her Almighty Alpha. Her nose crinkles thinking of the scent that she loves so much being mixed in with that of a vampire.

She promised herself that she'd not be the victim to a broken heart courtesy of imprinting. Fuck that shit! She'd been down that road and knew that there was more to life; imprinting wasn't a personal affront to her as an individual, wolf or even a woman. The litter of cubs in the kitchen and the pair in her womb were proof that she was _far_ from a dead end. Jacob Black wasn't the best thing in the world for her; or at least that is what she had tried to convince herself of years ago. Somehow Leah found herself unable to follow through on her promise from years ago. Sure she had been able to pack up her and the cubs' belongings and walk right out the door. Hell, she had even walked into their minivan and started up the car but that's as far as she was really able to go. Leaving La Push was _not_ an option; it was her home, their kids' home. She had a responsibility to her family, pack and home; if Jacob couldn't fulfill his duties as Alpha and future Chief of La Push then Harry would.

Looking down at her defeated husband is a punch to the heart that Leah never expected.

Before Leah can open her mouth to announce her presence, the back screen door is slammed open and there's the fast beating of many feet.

"DADDY!" Jacob looks up in surprise before he is tackled to the wet ground. Looking down in surprise, Jacob sees the bright and smiling faces of his kids laughing and smiling up at him.

"Did you miss us, Daddy?" Sarah asks pushing Jack out of the way.

"We sure missed you." Taylor chimes in.

"How was San Diego?" Harry asks.

"Did you go to the zoo?" Jack asks excitedly.

Jacob looks at each of his children's faces, taking in the excitement and love that he's missed all this week. The realization that for a moment they were out of his life making it hard for him to fight back the bout of tears that are threatening to spill out. The only thing that keeps them back is the realization that Leah hadn't told them where their Daddy really was. They didn't know of his infidelity, the torture and hell he went through and had to endure. His eyes trail up to Leah and they soften seeing her standing there looking down at her family.

"I've missed all of you so _very_ much." Jacob finally says hugging them tightly, never taking his eyes off of Leah.

"Daddy did you see Wolfie?" Sarah asks leaning back and smiling up at her father. "I left him for you so when – when you came home you wouldn't be so lonely." Sarah explains and the tears that Jacob was trying to fight back finally come out.

"Oh, Sweetness, Daddy did see him." Jacob cries hugging his daughter to him. "Thank you, thank you."

"Daddy…are, are you crying?" Jack asks looking up at Jacob with huge, sad and confused eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Harry asks as his eyes scan to see if his Daddy has any cuts or bruises.

"Don't cry, Daddy, please?" Sarah whispers softly as she places her tiny hands on Jacob's cheeks. His children's concern only makes Jacob cry harder and Sarah's act of comfort is something she's learned from her mother. He doesn't deserve this – their love and attention. He's made a horrible mistake and he's afraid that he'll never be able to make up for it.

"Mommy, make Daddy stop crying." Jack cries turning to look up at his mother. Jacob holds his children tightly as a laugh escapes him – they are all so caring and beautiful.

"Daddy's just so happy to see you all." Leah says swallowing a lump in her throat as her own eyes are filled with tears. Whether they are tears for the moment, sadness or maybe just part of the hormones Jacob isn't sure but decides to straighten himself up.

"Yea, Daddy just had a really, _really_ rough weekend. It was _horrible_." Jacob says focusing his attention on Leah trying to get her to understand.

"What happened to make you cry?" Harry asks wiping his own tears away.

"Alright, now that you've all tackled and rough housed with Daddy," Leah says breaking into a huge warm smile. "It's time for you all to go and finish your dinner." The command is followed up with whines and 'aahs' that warm Jacob's long frozen body, heart and soul.

"Awe, c'mon, none of that now." Billy says chuckling lightly. "I made spaghetti. You all love Grandpa Billy's Famous Spaghetti."

"It's just Ragu." Jack mumbles as they all get up and grudgingly head back inside. Jacob watches jealously as Billy lovingly pats each of their heads as they pass by him. The comment makes Jacob chuckle because he's been saying the same thing for years.

The moment Harry is through the door, his attention turns back to his wife and the cold feeling of dread and loneliness returns. The warm smile that was just on her beautiful face a few minutes ago for their children is replaced with a deep frown. His eyes trail down taking in her entire body, it's only been a week since he's last seen his wife and her baby belly has gotten even bigger. The urge to walk up to her and rub his hands over her stomach, feeling their twins kick, the softness of her skin. The desire is quickly put down as a deep warning growl echoes from behind him.

"They believe you went to San Diego for a car show." Leah explains softly, keeping her position on the porch. "Are you staying? Or are you here just to say good-bye?" The coolness in her voice causes Jacob to shiver. Leah has been his everything for the last seven years and the thought that she could so easily end it all…it hurts.

"I- I'd like to stay. I _need_ to stay." Jacob admits, his eyes softening, trying to convey the love that he still holds for her and her alone. Leah's frown deepens and she lets out a long, dragged out sigh.

"You weren't supposed to come back." Leah whispers as she takes a careful step down off of the porch. "You should've just left with the leeches."

"I came back because of _you_." Jacob whispers softly. "I'm never going back there again. I love _you_ and the kids more than anything in this whole world." Leah watches as Jacob's eyes plead with her to forgive him, to hold him, hug him and love him again. Shutting her eyes tight, she prays for the strength to make the decision that is best for her and her family. "This is all I need." Jacob states carefully taking Leah's hands into his own. His grip tightens as Leah's eyes open and he can see a glint of her love in the warm hazel depths. He can't imagine waking up and not seeing them every day.

"Leah," Seth growls out finally emerging from the woods. They've all stood by, silently, long enough allowing their alphas to catch up with one another. Quil and Billy may be willing to forgive Jacob for his transgression but Seth wasn't. Jacob had promised to never hurt his sister and that was exactly what he did; he, in fact, spent the whole weekend doing it over and over again. His ears still ring with Renesmee's screams of pleasure, turning his stomach.

"I love you, Leah. I'm not going back to Renesmee – _ever_." Jacob states confidently but there is still desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know why…but, _I_ still love you, Jake." Leah admits with a sigh. Jacob feels his heart soar as Leah smiles softly and rubs her swollen belly. Seth lets out a heavy groan, rolling his eyes as Jacob snatches Leah up into a tight hug. "But it doesn't mean that you're out of the woods yet." Jacob freezes and gently places Leah back on her feet. "You really didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

"For a second there, yea, I kind of did." Deep down inside, Jacob knows that it'll be a while before he'll be allowed to just hug and kiss Leah at will. He's pretty certain that he'll be sleeping on the sofa pull-out for quite a while. And he'll gladly put up with it, as long as he has his wife and kids to fill his home with their love and laughter.

"Silly rabbit." Leah whispers as she brushes past Jacob heading towards the trees. Wordlessly, the rest of the pack follows their Alpha Female into the woods and Jacob does the same. He's not certain what is getting ready to happen but he has a pretty good idea. The combined pack has become a strong family unit, when one hurts, they all do. It's no longer 'Leah hurts, so what's the big deal?' They all supported one another not just physically but emotionally and socially as well.

Jacob watches with a strong yearning as Leah begins to undress preparing to phase but she is stopped short by Seth. The two siblings exchange silent words before Leah finally lets out a defeated sigh and nods her head.

"We're going to do this without Leah intervening." Seth states simply looking at Jacob with cold, hard eyes. "Phase." Jacob only looks at Leah for a moment as she stands, one hand over her swollen belly and the other rubbing her back. Jacob doesn't want to phase but instead rub Leah's back just the way she likes it. Help her move one of the twins from that uncomfortable position and hear her give a huge sigh of relief once he's done. Instead, Jacob looks on with wide eyes at Embry steps up and rubs Leah back giving her some form of comfort.

In his jealous and hurt anger, Jacob phases and snarls at the lowly male touching _his_ mate.

'_That's something that needs to be discussed.'_ Seth breaks in moving to stand in between Jacob and Embry.

* * *

A/N: Alright so…I've been sick. I think I got the flu and have been dealing with it for almost a week now. I actually typed this up as chapter 2 instead of the other one that was posted and so I've not bothered with proofing. Sorry for any errors – uh…the next chapter for Wake-up Call is done but I still need to proof and edit it. I've just been too tired to do it – my attention span hasn't been the most impressive quality I have to offer lately. But you all know what to do. You're read and now tell me what you think.

Oh, and I got my first flame. I don't mind getting flames but please no generalizations, please be specific about what you don't like. I am unapologetic about _any_ of my stories and I'm sorry that I'm not on the 'Everyone Must Love the Cullens' bandwagon. I do believe that Renesmee is one of the perfect antagonist in a story and that's simply based upon following the original BD storyline where imprinting has taken place. Also, I read a lot of books in between writing and I get my inspiration from the stories I read. So if you do not like violence, rape and villains that are SO evil you just _love_ to hate them then don't ever bother reading The Pillars of the Earth. Life isn't made up of rainbows, sparkly vampires and bad vampires that turn out _not_ to be bad because they decide that diplomacy is better suited to deal with a coven of trouble-makers that have blatantly made a stance against the hierarchy that has existed for years. If you do not like violence or angst then I forewarn you to stay away from stories that are tagged as such. As far as, again this is the generalization that doesn't help anyone, but I've written a lot of Blackwater fluff and I believe the fluff more than outnumbers the angst – so to say that in the last few months but is summed up as the whole year sucks well I'm sorry you don't like the fluff either and it leaves me wondering what exactly you _did_ like.

So, again, I do appreciate any all reviews. Constructive, flames or just 'loved it' but for the first two please be more detailed and specific. We're not all grade schoolers and 'just because' isn't a good answer or explanation to why you don't like something. So if you want to see me improve than be helpful and explain yourself – or at least go by story and do it that way. Again generalizations do not help because I've written a wide spectrum of stories so just saying 'your earlier works' doesn't do any good; like I said I've only been writing for about 15-months which really isn't a long time.

And…that's all I got. I think…let's see…what else…I'm gonna try and get my Blackwater Halloween out for y'all. I promised and if it means pausing my adventuring in Albion to get it done then by the Temple of Light, I will! Uh…people are stupid; i.e., my mom, this stupid girl at work, this random guy who tried to hit on me while I was pumping my gas and the senile, old man that cut me off with his beat-up Buick with the GIANT DENT IN THE BUMPER! Learn from your mistakes old man! Oh…and I have NO IDEA what the Bengals are doing. But, hopefully, after I get in better shape ESPN will call me again to work a game. ^_^ Nothing like that ESPN check to brag about at the bank. LOL.


	4. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

_Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person. _

_Tennessee Williams_

* * *

Jacob arrives at home, the day at the shop seemed more stressful than usual; parts hadn't arrived on time, the guys were slacking off and getting their asses in gear was proving to become more and more of a challenge since the whole 'return of imprinting' horrors had started. Whenever he prepared to say something about it, there was always someone, mainly Paul, ready to throw his error back in his face. At least he was living at home with his family, the quads were always full of surprises, so excited to tell him about what they learned in school, arguing and fighting over who was going to go first.

A smile and a sigh of relief escapes him as he pulls inside his garage. Cutting the engine to the car, Jacob climbs out and takes in a deep breath preparing to pretend that everything is fine between him and Leah. The idea that all the hugs and kisses that he and Leah exchange are fake and forced cuts him deeply. For the last month he's been spending his nights on the couch, making sure to get up early in the morning to climb into bed to complete the farce of a happy family.

Walking up the back steps Jacob opens up the door and walks into the kitchen. His heart plummets to his feet as he looks up to see Leah wrapped in a tight embrace with Embry Call, his best friend. It wasn't just a hug either but they were kissing each other, their lips pressed feverishly into each other, Embry's hands roaming over the body of his wife, rubbing the fully extended belly that was housing his next set of children.

A furious growl rumbles from Jacob's throat as his teeth gnash together, hands clench into tight fists and his body begins to tremble with rage. Leah was his mate and no one had the right to touch her body; she belonged to him. That was his neck to kiss and suck on and the swollen breasts that Embry gropes and even has the gall to lick the top of belong to him and his soon-to-be-born babies. The growl becomes louder and more demanding snapping Embry and Leah out of their moment.

"You're home." Leah states simply with a look of annoyance.

"Leah," Jacob calls out, his voice softening along with his eyes and the trembling ceasing at her callous attitude. "Baby, I," Jacob begins but is interrupted by Leah.

"You what?" Leah asks as her head tilts to the side giving Embry easy access to her neck. "You thought that I'd forgive you for fucking Renesmee and continue playing the 'good wife'?" Leah asks with a cold laugh.

"I – I still love you, Lee." Jacob states as he looks up at Leah with hurt eyes. "I never stopped loving you and I never will. Please don't, don't do this." He pleads.

"Well…alright Jacob I'll be good." Leah says with a sigh as she pats Embry's hand that has been slowly inching towards the underside of her belly. "But once the kids are born," Leah implies as Embry begins to chuckle.

"The next set will definitely be mine." Embry adds darkly.

Jacob sits up quickly waking up from his sleep, his heart pounding, sweat covering his body and unshed tears in his eyes. His hands move to cover his face, blocking out the light as he tries to control his breathing. Nightmares have been plaguing him since he was confronted with the pack's anger, disappointment and threats. Every night he went to bed he was either plagued with dreams of Leah leaving him and whilst comparing him to Sam. She'd walk out on him with the kids in tow and reality would set in, he'd be reminded of the week that he was alone without his beautiful wife and his loving children. Sam would show up and try to comfort him, convince him that this is why he shouldn't have fought his imprint because in the end the person that really wound up hurt was the wolf.

Other times he just witnessed Leah leaving him, she'd start packing up her things and the kids' things. No matter how much he beg, bargain and plead with her he couldn't stop her from leaving. Her eyes were cold, distant and so determined; she was determined to leave him. The pack would even help her all leaving him not only without a family but without his friends, his pack and brothers.

The worst of his nightmares were the ones just experienced; Leah cheating on him with Embry or leaving him for someone else; the guy, most times Embry, bragging about how much of a better father and role-model he'd be for his kids. The sheer torture that she'd stay in La Push but would live with someone he knew. The mocking thoughts and visions of some other man running around and playing with his children; someone else teaching Harry how to fix up cars, Sarah would be hugged by a complete stranger. The simple idea of someone else consoling his 'sweetness' would eat up at him like some giant cancer. The twins wrestling with –

"Daddy! DADDY!" Jacob comes out of his thoughts as he feels tiny hands shaking him and Harry's voice.

"What? What is it?" Jacob asks suddenly feeling panicked. The quads were always good sleepers and Leah would've woken him up if he slept too long; not that he had on the couch recently. After a month and a half of this strain on their relationship, Jacob jumped at every chance to be as close to Leah as possible.

"Mommy needs you." Harry says his eyes wide with worry as the twins quickly nod their heads.

"Lee? LEAH!" Jacob calls jumping up off the couch and racing up the stairs to their bedroom. Leah wasn't due for about another week but it's not as if babies followed a strict schedule. "Leah?" Jacob calls his heart racing and his stomach knotting up when he finds their bed empty.

"In here." Leah answers from their bathroom. Walking into the bathroom Jacob breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Leah sitting in the bathtub.

"Oh, thank God you're alright." Jacob says putting a hand over his heart as he kneels down next to her. "When the boys woke me up…I – I don't know what I thought." Jacob admits his voice barely above a whisper.

Leah quickly snatches his hand and squeezes it tightly causing the bones in his hands to crack and strain under the pressure. Jacob's eyes widen as he suddenly realizes that Leah isn't completely naked in the tub and there's a lack of bubble bath. The muscles in her face and hand relax as the contraction ends and she takes the moment to breath.

"Lee, are the babies coming – now?" Jacob asks his fingers brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yea," Leah breathes out as she nods her head.

"When did the contractions start?" Jacob asks, his hand quickly moving to her belly and finding that one of the twins has already dropped.

"Maybe about…30 minutes ago, I think." Leah says as she tries to recall in her head.

"Jesus, Lee, why didn't you call me sooner?" Jacob asks as the kids all gather in the doorway.

"I've been having the pain for a few days now, I didn't think," Leah begins but a growl from Jacob silences her.

"A few days? Why – why, you should've told me, Leah." Jacob scolds before turning around and asking Taylor to bring him the phone. "Sorry, sorry." Jacob apologizes as Leah fixes him with a cold glare.

Truth is the pains were something normal from Leah's last pregnancy. She was experiencing slight contractions for two whole weeks before the quads finally came and during that time Jacob was a complete wreck worrying about every little expression of discomfort crossing his wife's face. Jacob had practically dragged Leah into the hospital when he confused her 'gas' face for a contraction. The pack had laughed about the whole thing for weeks until Leah finally went into labor and even the seasoned pros such as Sam, Jared and Paul were all at a loss of what to do for their pregnant Alpha Female.

"Do you want me to call your mother?" Jacob asks his fingers automatically finding Sue on the speed dial but a quick shake of the head from Leah stops him.

"Just call Maggie." Leah says as she hisses through another contraction.

"Okay…so they're already what; 3-minutes apart?" Jacob asks as he dials the number.

Jacob talks to Maggie quickly and calmly on the phone the moment he hears her voice. Maggie was Leah's midwife for the quads and she was so impressed that she decided to keep her on; plus, Maggie knew about the wolf thing as she was Collin's sister.

"Maggie's on her way. You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Or maybe I should call Sue?" Jacob offers as Leah, again, squeezes his hand with such a strong force that if he wasn't a wolf, as well, she'd easily break it.

"I'm sure," Leah breathes out. "That was just too many damn people." Leah states with a frown and Jacob chuckles.

When the quads had been born every wolf, imprint, child, parent, sibling and Elder had been in the room. The alpha pair was too wrapped up into the child birthing process to care about the multiple eyes that were fixated on Leah and her birth canal; the hospital staff couldn't reason with them and Harry had come so quickly that they just decided to continue on.

The two of them had discussed just keeping the birthing, this go round, to a small immediate family experience. After Renesmee, Jacob was afraid that Leah would cut him out of the experience completely as that would be a very sufficient punishment.

But he wanted to be here for the birth of their two newest babies; he wanted to see the tiny head covered in black hair peep out before the face made its first debut followed by the rest of the baby. The whole birthing process amazed Jacob that Leah's body could stretch and expand to house so many little lives and then they'd all squeeze out that tiny hole. Leah hated being reminded of the size of her 'hole'. In short, the whole process made Leah seem even more beautiful to him because she was carrying the perfect combinations of him and her; the proof of their love and devotion to one another.

Jacob's shoulders sag at the thought of 'devotion' as that it is an ironic word to throw out considering what he did.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Jack asks holding his blanket and looking on with worry.

"Yea, Mommy's going to be fine." Jacob answers him with a reassuring smile before turning to look back at Leah. "The babies are ready to come and they just really upset Mommy's tummy." Jacob says as his hands strokes Leah's belly.

"The babies are coming?" Sarah asks as she darts into the bathroom followed by her siblings. "In the bathtub?" Sarah asks with a frown.

"The warm water is good for the babies," Maggie says walking into the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry it took me so long but I had to give Collin an excuse for why I was leaving." Maggie says as she puts her black bag down on the toilet seat. "I figured you guys didn't want anyone or everyone knowing what was going on. So I lied." Maggie finishes up as Jacob chuckles and Leah attempts to but a contraction puts an end to that.

"Alright, how are we going to do this? Jacob you're kind of blocking me." Maggie says as Jacob sits up quickly and looks around lost for a moment.

"Don't leave me." Leah pleads and the tone in her voice, the sadness, mixed in with worry and desperation stabs him in the heart – he's put it there.

"I won't leave you, baby. Never." Jacob reassures her. Without a second thought, he gently pushes Leah forward and slides in behind her, joining her in the bathtub.

"That'll work." Maggie says rolling up her sleeves and smiling at the pair. Maggie knows what happened between Jacob and Renesmee; how it affected Leah, their relationship and even their family and friends. She was, needless to say, disappointed and hurt by the news when she heard it but she had to give Jacob a lot of credit for coming back at all. Leah Black wasn't exactly the kind of person you wanted to run to after making a mistake or pissing off; so he having the courage said a lot about him and how he really felt about Leah.

"Will Mommy be okay?" Jack asks softly, his eyes showing his concern as Leah's face constricts with pain and she bites back a cry.

"Mommy did this for you four; she's got this just for the two newest additions." Jacob says as he gently combs his fingers through Leah's hair.

Another contraction begins again as Leah bites her bottom lip through the pain while Jacob holding her hands and whispering in her ear words of encouragement. Maggie keeps the couple updated on Leah's status and reassures the kids that their Mommy will be okay.

Throwing her head back after suffering through another contraction Leah lets out a big sigh. Her face is covered in sweat and she feels exhausted; despite being a shape shifter it certainly didn't make birthing any easier. The quads had been sent downstairs a while ago as seeing their Mommy in pain was becoming too much for any of them to bear.

The water is warm and he can't help but wrap his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach before burying his nose into her hair. Her scent has changed; it's sweeter now as her estrogen levels have increased during these last few weeks of her pregnancy. He's missed her, this, them, so much that he tightens his hold on her – never wanting to ever let go.

Jacob's quiet revelry is short-lived as Leah is hit with another powerful contraction, her stomach contracts suddenly and her muscles tighten. He can hear her heart racing as her body and instincts take over to expel the babies out. Her grip on the porcelain tub tightens as she grits and endures the pain, her knuckles begin to pale and her only mild relief is the concentration on Jacob's warm body behind her, his hands resting on her thighs and his hot breathe on her neck.

Life hasn't been easy since Leah and the kids moved back home. She had forgiven him but it did nothing to take away the memory of what he did. Secretly, Leah cursed herself for still loving him despite everything and wasn't sure if she was actually being strong or being weak. Was she the better person to forgive her 'imprinted' husband? Or was she being a pathetic fool for letting him back in? Truth was he didn't belong to her, never did and probably never would entirely. What kind of example was she setting for Sarah? Sarah was the second female shape shifter in their tribe's history and although it's obvious that she'd adjust to this life so much easier than her mother, love was still a whole other matter altogether.

Leah comes out of her thoughts as the contraction subsides and she falls back against Jacob. Maggie and Jacob, both, congratulating her and reassuring her that she's doing a wonderful job.

"I think you'll have these two cubs out within the hour, if you keep this up." Maggie says offering Leah a huge smile as she breathes out a shaky breathe that's mixed in with laughter.

"That's music to my ears." Leah says back.

Jacob gently brushes the hair away from her face and neck, not saying a word in fear that Leah's anger will appear during this lull. The simple fact that Leah has allowed him to be here for the birth of their twins is more than enough for him at the moment. Not being here was a recurring nightmare that he had been having over and over again.

"Thank you," Jacob breathes out finally overcoming his fear of Leah's rage and willing to take the chance.

"For?" Leah asks before she's hit with another contraction. Jacob's explanation catches in his throat as he feels Leah's hands grip onto his knees suddenly. He bites back a cry of pain as her nails dig into the flesh and winces as he, not only, feels but hears his bones slowly cracking.

"Alright, Leah, here comes the head." Maggie says with a huge smile on her face. "Just keep pushing." Jacob feels his heart racing as the pain is pushed aside and is replaced with excitement. He's seen the first four born and although this is nothing new for the couple, he still can't help but feel excited, anxious and bursting with joy over the new life that is about to be born.

"And we've got a little girl!" Maggie cheers as she quickly pulls the tiny baby out the water and works on suctioning out the water and fluids from her nose and mouth.

Husband and wife's eyes both light up at the tiny, pink bundle that is screaming her head off, fists and eyes clenched shut; there is a head full of silky black hair, with a tiny button nose.

"For this," Jacob whispers in Leah's ear after placing a huge and loving kiss on her neck. Leah smiles up at him as he hugs her body, snuggling into her as much as he can without putting any more pressure on her stomach.

"Here, I think you'd like to hold her for the time being." Maggie says handing over the baby girl wrapped up in a huge light green blanket.

Leah takes the baby into her arms, trying to keep the blanket from getting wet and pulling the material back to look at the tiny, round face underneath. Jacob feels his heart swell up with so much love for his new baby girl and he tries to think up a little pet name for the latest little princess in his life.

"She's just as big as Harry was." Leah comments after placing a soft kiss on the baby's head.

"Well I'm not surprised, not so much competition in there." Jacob chuckles as he lightly strokes the baby's cheek.

"Thank you," Leah sighs out as she nods at Maggie giving her the okay to take the little girl back. Jacob looks down at Leah in confusion before his eyes instinctually shifts to watch the baby be carried away. "For coming back – waking up, is more like it actually." Leah clarifies as her eyes close feeling the next baby coming. "I know how hard of a time everyone has been giving you," Leah says letting out a slow breathe. "Making you feel like shit, not listening and then – then throwing Embry in your face." Leah says before she's cut off with the need to focus on her pushing.

Jacob holds Leah's hands as he feels himself begin to cry. Leah was thanking him and in her own way almost apologizing; but he knows it's more so empathy than an apology.

"Despite all the shit, the anger and hurt feelings you still managed to do something that no one else has been able to do." Leah continues as the contraction passes. "You managed to still fight it even after falling so deep into it." Leah sighs softly as she feels Jacob's lips placing kisses all along her neck and side of her face. She can feel his warm tears and fights back the urge to call him a pussy for crying when she's the one actually giving birth.

"I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you, Jacob." Leah says as she feels herself close to the brink of tears.

_Damn hormones. _

"And that I love you and only you. No one will ever be able to replace you in my heart or in our children's hearts."

The rest of the birth passes by without any trouble as the little boy is greeted into the world with tears of love, happiness and forgiveness from his parents.

Seth sits with a small frown on his face across from Leah and Jacob as they each hold one of the twins. He had gotten the call a few minutes ago that Leah had gone into labor and brought his newest niece and nephew into the world. He was a little bit jealous, angry and frustrated that Leah hadn't wanted him there for the birth and instead had allowed Jacob.

Looking around Seth sees a mixture of emotions on everyone's face; a few are angry but majority seem to have a small look of relief upon their faces. The heavy tension that has resided over the family has finally lifted and he can't deny the fact that even the quads seem to notice the change as they are all smiles, talkative and are now bickering amongst themselves over who will hold the baby's first.

Leah had at least taken the opportunity to talk to Seth alone, first, about why he hadn't been called when she had gone into labor. He had growled at her when she told Seth that she had forgiven Jacob and what she had told him. A part of him felt that she was letting him off too easily but the other half of him had to agree with her.

'Nobody's perfect, Seth,' Leah says to Seth as she shakes her head. 'We all make mistakes and do stupid shit that we regret. The main thing is that he came back and he knew that he was in the wrong. Just between you and me, that's still more than what Sam ever did. Besides I still love him.' Leah had finished up.

"So have you two thought up names yet?" Sue asks finally had enough of just looking at her grandbabies from afar and taking the little girl from Jacob without a second thought.

Seth watches as the proud parents exchange glances and Jacob smiles before nodding his head. "Yea, we have. You've got little Kaya Diana there," Jacob says nodding at Sue, "and this is Shiloh Alexander." Looking over at Leah, Seth finds himself smiling at her before nodding his head. Together the twins meant 'gift of forgiveness'. If Leah was willing to offer up the gift that she has been able to withhold from others for so long – then so can he.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here you go. Sorry for the long hiatus but I've been having a hard time updating my stories. -_-; I think it's the stupid books that I've been reading – they're alright but that's it. But I am working on them so just bear with me and be patient.


End file.
